Sen o Legendzie cz.3
Dziewczyna patrzyła załamana na zastawioną bramę CreepyTown. No piękne, pomyślała, teraz na bank stąd się nie wyrwę. - Lobo! - ktoś krzyknął do baldanderki kobiecym głosem. Dziewczyna zadrżała, gdyż rozpoznała głos. Wysiadła z motoru i się odwróciła. W jej stronę szła piratka, a obok niej szedł niebieskowłosy chłopak. Ciśnienie skoczyło dziewczynie. Tylko bluzgi przychodziły jej do głowy. Kombinuj, s*ko, kombinuj! Musisz się stąd wyrwać!, zaczęła bluzgać sama na siebie. Aura miasta robiła swoje. Zanim parka podeszła do dziewczyny, szybciej zaczęła się zbliżać chmara innych mieszkańców miasta. - O nie. Nie nie nienienienienienienie... - dziewczyna z przerażenia zaczęła się cofać, lecz - no cóż - istoty się nie usłuchały błagań. Z wielkim piskiem "LOBO!" rzuciły się na nią z wielkim hugiem Ins, Salai, Wyjca, Vellox, Rets i Banan. Pod naciskiem wszystkich dziewczyna padła na ziemię, a tulający wraz z nią. - Argh! Dusicie.... - dziewczyna ledwo co łapała oddech. Usłyszała jednak po chwili, że ktoś idzie w ich stronę z charakterystycznym, metalicznym dźwiękiem. Zabójczyni domyśliła się, że musi być to któryś z "blaszaków". Przeszedł obok grupki ściskającej istotę, kierując się do pary. Dziewczyna powoli próbowała wstać, przez co zauważyła, że cyborg coś mówi owej parce. - Puścicie mnie łaskawie? - spytała się zdyszana Lobo. - Nie - zachichotała Salai. - Rzadko cię tulimy, a teraz jest powód i czas! - Ale ja nie widzę powodu i nie mam czasu - dziewczyna zaczęła się podnosić. - Co ci, Lobo? Co ty taka oschła? - spytała zdziwiona Vellox. - Ja, oschła? Po prostu jestem wkur*iona i tyle. - A na co, można wiedzieć? - dopytywała się Rets. - Nie wasze interere - odrzekła i spojrzała się na parkę. Mina Strange nagle się zmieniła. Na wesołej mince pojawił się grymas. Pewnie gostek powiedział moje słowa z walki..., lekko się skwasiła Lobo, lecz coś ją olśniło. Chwilunia...te słowa mogą spowodować, że...nie będzie mnie chciała widzieć i...wywali mnie na zbity pysk! Wyjdę z CreepyTown! K*rwa, te blaszaki mają głowę na karku! Znów na twarzy zawitał uśmiech. Piratka podeszła bliżej do baldanderki z widocznie (tym razem) "wymuszonym" uśmiechem. Zdjęła rękawiczkę, po czym strzeliła soczystego plaskacza w policzek dziewczynie. Wszystkich zamurowało, poza Przemkiem, który znał sytuację. - Jak mnie mogłaś nazwać dz*wką?! - wrzasnęła Strange. - A jak mnie mogłaś nazwać swatką?! - To twoja zasługa! Ta impreza jest w podziękowaniu tobie za danie mi tego szczęścia! - Kurde, nie sądziłam, że moje drwiny uznasz za swatę! - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! To nie jesteś ty, Lobo! - To jestem ja, prawdziwa JA! Bez ukrywania żadnych ogródek! Teraz spróbuj znienawidzić resztę społeczności tak, by nie mogli za tobą lecieć. Tak, byś mogła spokojnie spełnić misję. Iście szalony plan, iście zatracający przyjaciół, ale jeśli to jest jedyny ratunek, by się stąd wydostać, by nikt cię nie zatrzymywał, to czy jest jakieś inne wyjście? , coraz bardziej rozmyślała w głębi siebie swój szatański plan Lobo. Czuła jednak, że ten plan jest mocno raniący, nietypowy nawet na nią samą - wiedziała, że to przez aurę Miasta Grzechu (jak potocznie nazywała CreepyTown) ma chore pomysły. Musiała się ograniczyć, jednak nie na tyle, by się plan powiódł. - Lobo, kurde! Jak śmiesz tak o nas mówić! O mnie, o Przemku... o nas wszystkich! - zaczęła okrężnie pokazywać na całą przestrzeń Strange, wskazując symbolicznie CreepyTown. - Posłuchaj, od zawsze nienawidziłam tego miasta, jak i mieszkańców. Nie wiem, jakim cudem się z wami przyjaźnię! - to dotknęło prawie każdego stojącego na placu. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co powiedziała Lobo. - To...ty nas od początku nie lubiłaś? - spytała się Ins, zszokowana jak każdy. - Gardziłam i wciąż gardzę waszym pochodzeniem, waszymi relacjami z rogaczami i w ogóle tym wszystkim...! - dziewczyna spuściła głowę, chowając twarz w dłoni. - Po prostu dajcie mi święty spokój... - Mówisz to specjalnie, by cię wypuścić, prawda? - odezwał się Przemek, stojąc z założonymi rękoma. Zabójczyni podniosła głowę. Zalśniły się jej czerwone oczy w gniewie. - Czytałeś mnie? - spytała się z lekką irytacją w głosie. - Przemek - odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka piratka. - Powiedz, że to nieprawda, że to wszystko to... - Niestety, ale to jest prawda - stwierdził chłopak. - Wszystko co mówiła, to się w niej gnieździło od dawna. Znalazła idealny moment, by to z siebie wylać. Wiem, że chcesz wydostać się z CreepyTown, gdyż masz prywatną misję. Niestety, coś zakłóca mi dalsze "odczytywanie" informacji... - O ty ch*ju - dziewczyna wyciągnęła hak, zbliżając się szybkim krokiem w stronę Przemka. - Ja ci dam robić ze mnie "książkę"... Drogę zagrodziła jej Strange, a Przemka dodatkowo osłonił Roju. - Spokojnie stary, dam sobie radę - poklepał po blaszanym ramieniu kumpla. - Kiedy jest ona niebezpieczna... - Tak nie zamierzam się z nią bić. Ma tutaj towarzysza, który by ją ochronił. - Hę? - odwrócił lekko głowę cyborg w stronę chłopaka. - A czym ty... - Przeoczyliście coś. Albo kogoś. - Kogo? - Kogoś, z kim nie zamierzam się bić. Nie teraz i nie z NIM. - spojrzał się poważnie na przyjaciela. - Eee, ok... *** - Ani kroku dalej - piratka wyciągnęła swoje ostrza. - Bo co? Pokroisz mnie scyzorykiem?- zadrwiła baldanderka, a asasynka tylko się bardziej skrzywiła w grymasie. - Lobo! Oczadziałaś do reszty?! - wrzasnął z oddali Serek. - Chcesz się bić ze Strange?! - Jak dla słusznej sprawy, to tak! - odkrzyknęła zabójczyni, wciąż trzymając wysoko przy twarzy hak. - Wiesz, że cię od tak nie wypuszczę, co nie? - odparła Strange. - Hę? - zamotała się baldanderka, lecz szybko się otrząsnęła. - No zapewne, wpierw bójka, a potem do domciu... - Nie rozumiesz - odparowała piratka. - Zaplanowałam imprezę dziękczynną z okazji naszego sparowania dla ciebie, a jak dobrze pamiętam, to ty nienawidzisz imprez. To będzie dla ciebie idealna kara... - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo pod nosem. - Że co k*rwa?! - dziewczyna opuściła hak. - To ty nadal zamierzasz prowadzić tę chorą bibkę?! - I to nie byle jaką, bo będziesz na nim GŁÓWNĄ ATRAKCJĄ - zachichotała pod nosem Strange, patrząc na zszokowaną twarz zabójczyni. K*rwa mać! To nie tak miało iść! Nie tak, NIE TAK!, krzyczała sobie w myślach Lobo. Nie spodziewała się takiego zwrotu akcji. Oczywiście, wielu widziało w tym pogodzenie zwaśnionych istot i zmianę nastawienia do CreepyTownczyków u HallenWestianki. - No to jak? Zaczynamy?! - wrzasnęła do reszty skupiska piratka, którzy zaczęli się również zbierać w przybocznych drogach. - CZAS NA IMPREZĘ! Wszyscy jak jeden mąż pognali w stronę Sodomy i Gomory (jak to nazywała LoboTaker), czyli do Vanilla Unicorn. *** Dziewczyna była zażenowana całą sytuacją. O to przed chwilą usłyszała tekst dziękujący jej za to, że zeswatała tyle osób, ale - przede wszystkim - połączyła Strange z Przemkiem. Myślała, że zwymiotuje. Nowa siedziała obok Aracza, Kalashera i Endera i patrzyła na rozpacz rysującą się na jej twarzy. - Poważnie, nawet tobie nie powiedziała, gdzie jedzie? - spytał się ponownie Aracz kotki. - Nawet mi - powiedziała, dalej wlepiona wzrokiem w smutną baldanderkę. - Może mi powie, w końcu ta sama rasa... - stwierdził Ender. - Ale jesteś stąd, to znaczy mieszkasz tutaj. Nie przejdzie... - skwitował to Kalasher. - Biedna Lobo, widać było, że strasznie jej zależało na tej misji... - oparła się kotka o swoje łapki. Do burdelu wszedł Bowser, uradowany od ucha do ucha. - Juhuu! Kolejna odznaka! To się nazywa być kozakiem, yeah! - krzyknął w wejściu. LoboTaker spojrzała się leniwie na chłopaka. Nagle twarz się jej rozchmurzyła, tak jakby dostała jakiegoś ponownego olśnienia. Wstała ze stolika, lecz złapała ją za ramię Strange. - A ty dokąd? - spytała się podejrzliwie piratka. - Za chwilę masz pokazać swoje talenty, a podobno potrafisz śpiewać... - Co?! Kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał, kobieto... - próbowała wyrwać ramię z uścisku dłoni piratki. - Idę tylko przywitać się z Bowserem. - Oby - puściła jej ramię. - Masz za chwilę wrócić i wejść na scenę, jasne? - Jak za batem, paniczko... - Słucham? - Eee, znaczy się jasne, jasne... - odeszła od stolika i podeszła do Bowsera. - Witaj Bowser - niebieskoskóra wyszczerzyła zęby w stronę chłopaka. - O siema LoboooeeeEEE...?!! - nie dała dokończyć mu słowa, gdy ta wzięła go za ramię i wyciągnęła go za burdel. - Kasy nie mam! - krzyknął przerażony trener, machając dłońmi. - Kiedy kasy nie chcę, głupolu! Zależy mi na czymś innym... - zauważyła, że chłopak zaczął się czerwienić. Domyśliła się, co po łbie mu chodzi, to strzeliła mu dłonią z dołu w podbródek. - Nie to miałam na myśli. - Aa...hieheheheheh, no tak... - zawstydził się chłopak. - Masz Jigglypuff'a? - E? - zdziwił się Bow. - Mówisz o tej fałszującej wacie cukrowej? - Tak, o niej mówię. Masz czy nie? - Noo, mam, ale po co ci on? - Chcę posłuchać jego śpiewu. Na te słowa chłopak buchnął śmiechem. Zabójczyni zbytnio jednak nie rozumiała, z czego jest mu do śmiechu. - O..o... - chłopak próbował złapać oddech, opierając się o ścianę burdelu. - oszalałaś, prawda? Przecież od razu zaśniesz, a po tym obudzisz się z wymalowaną mordą! - Spokojna głowa, ja sobie radę dam - stwierdziła pewnie baldanderka. - Chcę jednak, byś przywołał tę różową kluchę na moment. - Noo jasne, spoko, ale...hmm...co ja z tego będę miał? - A co byś chciał? Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Hmm...co bym chciał... - Całego dnia nie mam, no! - niecierpliwiła się dziewczyna. - No dobra, dobra! Chcęęęę.....o, wiem! Chcę zobaczyć ciebie jako Snivy! - Serio? Tylko tyle? - spojrzała trochę zażenowana Lobo, lecz gdy zauważyła ogromną ekscytację na twarzy Bowa, o nic więcej się nie pytała. - No dobra. Tak, jak pamiętała, w taki o to sposób zamieniła się w wybranego pokemona Bowa Snivy'ego. Oczy zaiskrzyły chłopakowi i widać było w nim ogromną chęć przytulenia zwierzaka. - Dobra, miejmy to już z głowy - powiedziała skrzekliwym głosikiem Lobo-Snivy-Taker. Chłopak od razu rzucił się na pokemona z mocnym uściskiem. - Ale nie duś, świrze! - zaczęła walić go małymi piąstkami po głowie. - Mały Snivyyyyy!!! - zapiszczał chłopak. Nagle jednak poczuł zmiany w rękach, więc zwolnił uścisk. Puścił Lobo kompletnie, gdy ta zaczęła się powiększać. Znowu stanęła przed chłopakiem w pierwotnej postaci. - Ueech, za krótko - zajęczał Bowser pod nosem. - Mówiłam, że czasu nie mam! To dasz mi tego pulpeta czy nie? - Noo, dobra - chłopak wyciągnął z małej pochwy na pokeball'e jedną kulkę, która szybko w jego ręce się powiększyła. - Jigglypuff, przyzywam cię! - krzyknął chłopak, a z kuli wyszedł czerwony strumień światła, który zmaterializował w danego pokemona. Różowy stwór spojrzał się to na swojego trenera, to na LoboTaker. Gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, stanął jak wryty. Zabójczyni kucnęła do pokemona. - No czeeeeeśśśććć - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła swe kły do pokemona jak Alex do Morta z Madagaskaru. Reakcja była całkiem podobna, tyle że stwór ten po prostu schował się za nogami swego trenera. - Ej, klusko, nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię - próbowała przekonać (i zarazem złapać) pokemona. Zaczęli się ganiać wokół Bowsera. Szybko jednak dziewczyna zmieniła kierunek biegu, co zmyliło różowego pokemona, a ten wpadł prosto w ręce niebieskoskórej. - Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała Lobo do zmieszanego chłopaka, trzymając majtającego pokemona w rękach. Poszła z róg burdelu i weszła w ślepą uliczkę. Usadowiła różowego pokemona na kuble na śmieci. Sama usiadła na przeciwległym stosie belek. - Dobra, różowy pączku - zaczęła Lobo do zmieszanego Jigglypuff'a. - Zaśpiewaj najlepiej, jak potrafisz. Pokemon spojrzał się na dziewczynę, poruszył ramionami i zaczął śpiewać. Z początku Lobo utrzymywała pełne skupienie, lecz powoli zaczęło ją brać nużenie. Sen nasilał się z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem, jaki wydobywał ze swojego gardełka Jigglypuff. Próbowała zwalczyć w sobie chęć snu, lecz czasem było to silniejsze od niej. W końcu zasnęła, oparta o swoją rękę. Jigglypuff przestał śpiewać w momencie, gdy usłyszał, że LoboTaker chrapie. Naburmuszył się, wyciągnął zza siebie flamaster i zeskoczył ze śmietnika. Podszedł do twarzy Lobo z zamiarem wymalowania jej twarzy. Gdy otworzył flamaster, do nozdrzy baldanderki szybko padł zapach atramentu. Szybko złapała jego rączkę, gdy ta zbliżała się do jej twarzy z flamastrem. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się na przenikliwy wzrok niebieskookiego pokemona. - Dzięki za pomoc, pampuchu - uśmiechnęła się lekko zaspała Lobo do zszokowanego pokemona. *** Dziewczyna wyszła z zaułka, trzymając pod pachą Jigglypuff'a. Bowser, wciąż czekając przed burdelem na swojego pokemona, spojrzał się na dziewczynę. Zaczął potem przenikliwie penetrować wzrokiem jej twarz. - W porę się obudziłam - wyprzedziła pytania, które prawdopodobnie padłyby z ust Bowsera (sugerując się jego mimiką). - I w porę złapałam flamaster. Masz swego ptysia z powrotem. - Ok - tylko tyle powiedział chłopak, bo - jak się okazało - mówienie pytań na podane już odpowiedzi jest zbędne. - Postaw go na ziemi. Dziewczyna puściła Jigglypuff'a. Bowser wyciągnął danego pokeball'a, otworzył go, a ów pokemon w mig zmienił się w czerwony strumień światła i schował się do czerwono-białej kulki. Po tym razem weszli z powrotem do burdelu. Na wejściu od razu na baldanderkę naskoczyła piratka. - A gdzie się to włóczyło tak długo, hę? - dziewczyna założyła pewnie ręce przed siebie. - Przewietrzyć się musiałam. Chyba można, nie jest to zabronione? Piratka spojrzała się na zabójczynię ciętym wzrokiem. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa... - No ba! Nawet mam repertuar! - tu padł zszokowany wzrok od strony Bowsera. Dziewczyna skierowała głowę do chłopaka. - Ale nie TO będę śpiewać. - Uff - odetchnął z ulgą trener. - Tylko coś podobnego - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem baldanderka. Chłopak na te słowa aż dygnął. Lobo szybko poszarżowała do muzyków, a Strange weszła na scenę i podeszła do mikrofonu. - No, moi drodzy kochani - zaczęła wesoło Strange. - Czas na nasze główne show! Do Strange podeszła LoboTaker, widocznie już gotowa do śpiewu. - Co nasza główna atrakcja przygotowała na wieczór? - spojrzała się piratka na baldanderkę. Ta zaś ze spokojem odrzekła: - Come Little Children. - Ojeeeej - pisnęła Ins zza stolika w rogu. - Kocham tą piosenkę! - A więc - powiedziała Strange. - Oddaję mikrofon naszej śpiewaczce. Wielkie brawa! Rozległy się oklaski w całym burdelu. Teraz na scenie stała sama Lobo, miejąc mikrofon tuż przy ustach. "1t8-_pI1-9Q" (Kliknąć/włączyć, gdy się dojdzie do tego fragmentu.) Zaczęła śpiewać z zamkniętymi oczami. Oczarowała wszystkich od razu po paru słowach śpiewu. Przy 2 zwrotce zaczęła lekko otwierać oczy, lecz wciąż były one niewidoczne dla widowni. Dopiero przy 3 zwrotce otworzyła je do końca. Zamiast małych, czerwonych było widać duże, błękitne tęczówki zakrywające prawie całe oko, bez źrenic. Przemek wyczuł od razu, że coś nie gra. W dodatku z jej oczu wychodziła dziwna, błękitna, iskrząca się mgiełka. Kierowała się ona dokładnie za wzrokiem Lobo. Chłopak chciał szybko zareagować, krzyknąć, by wszyscy zakryli uszy, lecz było za późno. Mgiełka dosięgła jego uszu i w mig złapał go sen. W momencie nucenia wszystkich zaczęło brać nużenie. Każdy zaczął padać jak mucha pod urokiem śpiewu Lobo. Ostatnią zwrotkę zaśpiewała dla tych najbardziej "opornych". Zakończyła występ lekkim ukłonem i ponownym przywróceniem oczu na pierwotny czerwony. - Heh - złapała się za krawędź swego kapelusza, patrząc na swe "dzieło". - Zawsze sądziłam, że Jigglypuff to pożyteczny pokemon. Dziewczyna zeszła ze sceny i wyszła z burdelu. Wszyscy w środku głęboko spali - syrena, smok, ludzie, cyborgi - nie ważna rasa czy pochodzenie, wszyscy padli w błogim, spokojnym śnie. Weszła na swój motor, włączyła i ruszyła. Wzlatując nad miastem spojrzała jeszcze kątem oka na pomniejszy region CreepyTown. - Dziwne - stwierdziła. - Jakbym skądś znała ten pojazd... Aa, nieważne. Tak o to nasza bohaterka opuściła CreepyTown, kierując się w stronę Kaukazu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures